American-North Korean War (RichardLamborghini)
The American-North Korean War is an ongoing war between the United States and the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea (DPRK). The war began as a result of North Korea’s continued test rocket fires and the United States’ concern over North Korea’s nuclear capabilities. The war is one of the deadliest in modern times with both sides suffering heavy losses. The DPRK also mobilized the largest amount of its citizens since the Korean War. Although neutral, South Korea will later join the war to assist the United States. The War The United States performed a surgical strike on a North Korean nuclear factory. This angered Kim Jong Un, and Kim ordered his Rocket Forces to fire on the US Military base in Guam. Although THAAD shot it down, the US warned North Korea however North Korea refused. North Korea fired a rocket and it slammed Japan killing hundreds of civilians. The United States President Donald Trump officially announced that “rocket man” will be totally destroyed and the US Navy, Marines, Army, and Air Forces all were deployed. The war has begun. On June 16th, one day after Trump announced his plans, American troops from the Philippines, Guam, and Japan moved into South Korea. Four aircraft carriers got into position in the Sea of Japan with dozens of aircraft on board. North Korean artillery was already deployed on its east coast, and the United States began launching airstrikes. North Korean artillery fired back, and North Korean submarines began launching numerous rockets damaging a US naval ship. Soon after the United States launched an invasion into the DMZ area and defeated the North Koreans in four days. As American soldiers pushed forward, North Korean artillery began firing upon the Americans. Several hundred soldiers were killed on both sides. Soon after, the United States resorted to Plan B; utilizing stealth aircraft. On June 23th, 2018, the United States Air Force deployed its stealth bombers and began bombing North Korean positions on the East coast. Various multiple rocket launcher systems, guns, and tanks were destroyed. The United States Air Force also bombed Pyongyang on June 24th, crumbling half of the city including the People’s Assembly. North Korea’s antiquated radar system did not detect the US aircraft. On June 26th, the East Sea Battle, a massive naval battle occurred between the Korean People’s Navy and the United States Navy. The North Koreans lost this battle and lost 40 of their submarines while the United States suffered a loss of 5 ships, and 3 submarines were damaged. On June 27th, the United States targeted North Korean factories and pounded them. This reduced North Korea’s weapons production. As American soldiers advanced deep into North Korean territory, North Korean Special Forces began launching devastating surprise attacks and ambushes. The United States Army Rangers were deployed to combat these elite North Korean units. On July 1st, American forces were on the outskirts of Pyongyang. The Battle of Pyongyang occurred. One of the bloodiest battles in modern history, this battle was the turning point for support. Numerous human rights organizations condemned North Korea and the United States and at home, support for Trump tanked. Protests erupted across the United States demanding a withdrawal from North Korea. Riots ensued, and many Americans rose up. Washington DC riots were the worst, with hundreds of businesses destroyed. Russia and China called a United Nations emergency meeting to resolve the conflict. On July 3rd, all parties met. The United states agreed to withdraw from North Korea on the pretext that North Korea gave up its nuclear ambitions. A ceasefire was signed on July 5th, 2018. Category:RichardLamborghini Category:Wars Category:Geopolitics 2018 Category:United States Category:North Korea Category:Outdated Articles